


Неубиваемый

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, discussion of canon death, that didn't stick because comics, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Кон слишком давно не виделся с лучшим другом. Так что пускай сегодняшняя дата кажется немного идиотской, даже нездоровой причиной затусить, но всё же это повод для встречи. И Кон этим поводом воспользуется.





	Неубиваемый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Invincible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949982) by [incogneat_oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh). 

> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды [Metropolis DC](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218023650.htm).

Кон слишком давно не виделся с лучшим другом. Так что пускай сегодняшняя дата кажется немного идиотской, даже нездоровой причиной затусить, но всё же это повод для встречи. И Кон этим поводом воспользуется.

Когда он входит в Башню и находит Тима, тот сидит за высоким и длинным кухонным столом и рассеянно листает что-то на телефоне. На нем цивильные шмотки: рубашка, джинсы, кроссовки. Рядом на скамье — аккуратно сложенный красный свитер. Похоже, Тим здесь уже давно. А сидит он спиной к двери, так что практически подставляется.

Если надо, Кон умеет быть _очень тихим_. Вот почему он подбирается к Тиму так близко, как только может, а потом…

— Ждёшь меня? Я что, опоздал? — невинно спрашивает Кон.

А Тим не вздрагивает и даже не оборачивается, вот блин.

— Использовать тактильный телекинез, чтобы пытаться застать меня врасплох — это читерство, так и знай.

— Должно было сработать, — говорит Кон скорбно, приземляясь обратно. А потом улыбается до ушей: — Привет, Тим.

И вот теперь Тим, крутанувшись на скамье, разворачивается к нему лицом. Он улыбается, но глаза остаются серьёзными. В последнее время они почти всегда серьёзные.

— Привет, Коннер.

Взмыв в воздух, Кон делает пару кульбитов, прежде чем плюхнуться на скамью рядом с Тимом, но не получает за это даже смешка — лишь приподнятую бровь. Что ж. Остаётся только спросить:

— Ты испёк мне торт?  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Чувак, это же моя _смертевщина_. Скажи ещё, что я даже торт не заслужил!

Взгляд у Тима острый, как лезвие.

— Ты тупой и бестактный, и вообще хуже всех, — информирует он.  
— Ой, — умилённо тянет Кон. — Ты ведь так не думаешь, Тим, вот и не болтай.

Тим как будто не слышит его, лишь вздыхает и берёт со скамьи свой свитер. Под которым, оказывается, спрятана белая квадратная коробка. Тим подталкивает её к Кону молча, без единого слова.

— _Божечки_, ты что, правда испёк мне торт, срань господня, да я же просто по приколу…

И Тим, ей-богу, реально _краснеет_. «Легендарная Ночная Жуть Готэма, чтоб меня», — думает Кон.

— У Ма или Альфреда вышло бы намного вкуснее, к тому же он немного корявый…  
— Он прекрасен, — говорит Кон благоговейно, искренне, не сводя глаз со слегка кособокого комка в глазури из маракуйи. — Мне очень нравится.

Он ставит торт обратно на стол и всё с той же широкой улыбкой говорит:

— Мужик, мы так давно… — а потом притягивает Тима к себе, чтобы поцеловать в щёку с громким, подчёркнуто долгим «чм-м-м-мок». Но на Тима находит это стрёмное состояние, когда он почти столбенеет, а глаза вроде как испуганные, а пальцы немного подёргиваются. Короче говоря, Тим в панике. Идиотизм.

— Какого чёрта? — возмущается Кон, но добродушно, не всерьёз. И легонько встряхивает Тима, держа за ворот.

— Извини, — машинально говорит Тим, пытаясь расслабиться, но сразу выворачивается из-под руки Кона. — Я просто… извини.  
— Клянусь, Тим, если мне придётся заново тебя приручать…

Лучший друг, пнув его в голень, требует с обидой:  
— Не говори, что _приручил_ меня, Кон. — И добавляет ворчливо: — Посмотрим, испеку ли я тебе торт ещё хоть раз.  
— Нет, ну серьёзно, когда ты в последний раз зависал с кем-нибудь не стрёмным?  
— Я видел Дика на прошлой неделе, — пытается возразить Тим. — В смысле, там был Дэмиан, но…  
— Я сказал — с кем-нибудь _не_ стрёмным, ты вообще слушаешь? И ты снова делаешь эту фигню, когда прикидываешься, будто ты не из Готэма.  
— Какую ещё фигню? — спрашивает Тим и тут же фыркает от смеха. — Дышу свежим воздухом? О, или не нарушаю закон?  
— Фигню с акцентом, — поясняет Кон.  
— Нет у меня никакой фигни с акцентом.  
— Сто процентов есть. Ну, знаешь. Это типа твоих приступов паники, когда тебя кто-то трогает без спросу.  
— Коннер, — в его голосе звенит раздражение.  
— Просто говорю. Мы же лучшие друзья, уж рядом со мной-то ты можешь быть самим собой. Всегда, лады?

И Кон не прислушивается намеренно, правда не прислушивается, но в ту же секунду, когда пульс Тима резко учащается, Кон это слышит. И замечает, как Тим мгновенно переводит взгляд на стол. Как кривит рот, словно от боли.

Да уж. Сегодня у Тима тяжёлый день.

Кон касается его руки.  
— Тим, я в норме, — тихо говорит он.  
— Ага, — отвечает Тим с кривоватой насмешливой улыбкой и на мгновение стискивает ладонь Кона, прежде чем отпустить. — Ага. — Он отворачивается от Коннера и, помрачнев, начинает:  
— Коннер…  
— Я знаю, Тим. Всё в порядке, тебе не обязательно говорить это вслух. Если у тебя всё плохо с выражением чувств, это не значит, что чувств вообще нет. Я понимаю.

Тим вскидывает глаза, глядит из-под чересчур отросшей чёлки, и его улыбка становится благодарной.

А Кон говорит:  
— Ты ведь поедешь со мной в Смолвиль, да? Будем смотреть кино, а потом спать в амбаре. Барт освободится через пару часов. Уверен, он тоже захочет с нами. И ты же знаешь, как тебя обожает Ма.

— Я… у меня столько дел в Готэме… — Тим закусывает губу.

Кон всерьёз подумывает ещё разок козырнуть _смертевщиной_ — в конце концов, это канает только раз в году. Но пока он не хочет, чтобы словцо приелось. 

— Я…  
— _Чувак_.  
— Ну ладно, ладно, — Тим демонстративно закатывает глаза, подхватывая свитер. А потом широко, всё ещё чуточку насмешливо улыбается и спрашивает:  
— Подбросишь?  
— Да без проблем. Хотя, знаешь, придётся за тобой вернуться. Мой пассажир номер один — торт.

Возмущённый смешок Тима несётся Коннеру вслед.


End file.
